Mom At Sixteen
by Shinigami Of Nightmares
Summary: When Bella Swan moves to Forks to live with her dad she is a sixteen year old mother. She has no one but her dad and no dreams to hold on to. How will 5 care free teenagers change her life? Is love out of her reach too? Will she have to give up her son?
1. Prologue: Two Pink Lines

Mom At 16

Prologue: She gotta bun in the Oven

* * *

There is one sentence to summarize my life: I am sixteen, single, and nine months pregnant.

My name is Bella Swan and I am expecting my baby boy in a couple of weeks and I will be a sixteen year old mother. Oh joy. Now, I was not the normal type to get pregnant but then who really is? I guess I just have to tell you about my life and how it turned out like this.

I had the perfect life. I was an strait A+ student, had all AP (Advance Placement) classes, and I had the prefect boyfriend. There was the problem right there. The boyfriend and the man that came with it. The problem was that my boyfriend was very lovable, cute, and he never cheated on me. When we first started dating and I felt myself first falling for him I hoped that he cheated on me or didn't return my feeling.

But Jason Morgan is just made up of surprises. He never cheated on me and I checked. _Oh believe me I checked_ and it turned out he loved me. So as to be expected I fell even more in love with him. This all happened when I was 14 years olds and by 15 years olds I had only confirm my feeling. I suppose from the moment our relationship just grew to a point where we could not control it. That was the night my son was conceived and the end of my love for Jason.

That Night (September 29, 2007)

My mother and step-dad were out of town for the night and me and Jason were making out on my bed and I had decided we were ready. I asked him if he had a condom and he said yes. We began to take each other's clothes off during deep passion filled kisses.

Once we were both completely nude he began to ease me back to the bed with his mouth on mine. When I was on the bed I felt him bend his head to my breast and take it in his mouth. I felt my nipples get hard as he sucked hard on my left nipple while he palmed my right one. After about five minutes he reversed the roles for each breast. After he was done with my erected breast he pushed me to the head of the bed and spread my legs.

Before he entered me, he let his hands trail down my body as he touched the few curves that I had on my body. Then he took my lips in a passionate kiss and with out breaking the kiss he slid into me. For about ten minute he just stood there but once I gave him the ok he slammed in to me and then out again. As I laid there all I was about to think was that I was making love with the man I loved…at the moment.

!O!O!OO!O!O!O!O!!OOOO!O!O!OOOO!O!O!O!O!!O!O!O!O!O!!O!!O!O!!O!O!!O!O!!

Now Jason and I were not stupid by any means, so of course we had talked about sex before we did it. We did not want this to happen (I mean come on what kid of 16 years of age really does) so we bought condoms and Jason even doubled up but sadly condoms break. Well when Jason and I felt the snap we thought we were ok because we both thought he hadn't come yet. But we were both very wrong.

I started feeling sick about a week after we had sex and when the feeling didn't go away I rushed to the free clinic. My fears confirmed when the doctor came in and told me I was pregnant. So I did the only thing I could think of and I ran and told Jason. That was the exact hour that my love for him died because he said the one sentence I never thought I hear "It is ok. We will get rid of it and no one will ever know".

At the moment I did the thing I thought I would never have to do. I told him to go to hell and to never contact me again. I told him that I would _never _do that to my baby and that I have my parent's lawyer draw up the paper so he could give up his custody of the baby. With that final word I left and when to go in to hell's fire or also known as to talk to my parents.

My parents weren't as angry as I suspected they were going to be because they were well… _them._ They were disappointed that I was sexually active at such a young age but they knew that Jason and I were responsible and that this could be helped. I mean this what the odds that after birth control which 99.9 affect and two condoms that I still end up "barefoot and pregnant" so to speak.

That night I was laying on my bed think of the mess I got by self into and ho how I was going to a single mother and my life was over. I decided I couldn't be along with my own thoughts so I turned on my radio. The song that I barely new and that had so much meaning now came on.

**She was pacing back and forth on her front porch  
I pulled up slinging gravel in my Daddy's Ford  
She cried all the way to Johnson's store  
I kept the motor running and parked by the door **

**Yeah I was foolish and wild  
she was classic and regal  
we were fresh out of school, both barely legal  
we were young and on fire and just couldn't wait  
six weeks in, she was three weeks late **

**one means none and we're home free  
two means three and a diamond ring  
yeah i wonder what fate is gonna decide  
we're just sittin around waiting on two pink lines  
sitting around waiting on two pink lines **

**yeah her Daddy's gonna kill me and thats a fact  
maybe we'll just leave town and never come back  
or I could stand there and tell him  
face him like a man  
oh who am I kidding, he'll never understand **

**yeah thats second hand just keeps slowing down  
i swear it stopped twice the last time around  
yeah we'll know the truth in three minutes time  
we're just sittin around waiting on two pink lines  
sitting around waiting on two pink lines **

**hot summer nights, whispering her name  
under the blanket by the river bank  
hearts beating fast we never thought twice  
but she pulled me close and i held on tight **

**when the moment of truth finally comes  
she gives me a look and then comes undone  
she says looks like were lucky  
someones smiling down  
she grabs her coat and says see ya around **

**yeah these days the rabbit doesn't dieyou just sit around waiting on two pink lines  
praying that fate is on your sidesitting around waiting on two pink lines  
sitting around waiting on two pink lines**

**Two pink lines by Eric Church**

I knew at that moment that Fate has got it out for me!

* * *

Read and Review!!

-JJ


	2. Charpter 1: Backseat Of A Greyhound Bus

Mom At Sixteen

Chapter 1: She's eight months showin' and she goin' 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

* * *

There is only one statement that can sum up my life at this exact moment: I am giving birth in the back of a Greyhound bus on its way to Forks, Washington. Okay so maybe I am get a little ahead out myself and to understand this moment completely I have go back about seven and a half months.

The First Month Of Pregnancy 

I am now officially a full month pregnant and according to the doctor I am a 100 healthy. The other good new is that the morning sickness was gone within a week so people just assumed it was a bad a case of the flu. Don't get me wrong I am not ashamed of my baby or anything that I did but this is big and this is a small town and it is bad enough that I am going to be the center of attention when I start to shw I do not need people to start guessing.

Jason did as I asked and stayed away from me and he told nobody that I was pregnant. He didn't even tell his parent because since because he was able to sign the paper himself. Just because he stayed away from me does mean he everything was ok. I was freaking out because I didn't want people to know and that was next to impossible. Like I said before this is a small town and sadly people talk.

The Second Month Of Pregnancy 

So I have decide to pray to every god that ever existed through out the history of religion. I haven't begun to show yet and the baby book that I bought says that I won't begin to show until my Third month. My mom doesn't understand why I go through all the trouble of buying all the things I need for the baby outside of town. Well I already mentioned the first one if you we listening and for the second, I really don't want to run into Jason. I know I said I was over him and I am but it would still be _extremely _uncomfortable to run in to him at the super market. It is really a wonder I haven't run in to him at school yet but that how thing are and you sure don't see me complaining.

The Third Month Of Pregnancy 

The Fourth Month Of Pregnancy 

There is one little tune that I made up in my head that I keep singing and it is the best thing I have ever made up. The tune goes something like this: "Jason's gone, Jason's gone, yeah yeah he outta my life for good, I don't that have to see that boy's no more". Ok so you are look at me like I have gone crazy, right? Well that start from the beginning and then you can judge my sanity and if you see fit call the "men in the white coats to take me away" if you get what I am saying. Ok so I was walking down the hall of Texas High School when I heard some girls talk about him and how he's gone. They said that he left right after I broke up with. At that moment it all made sense and I was on cloud nine for the rest of the day.

The Fifth Month Of Pregnancy 

The Sixth Month Of Pregnancy 

The Seventh Month Of Pregnancy 

The Eighth Month Of Pregnancy (Present)

I decided that I will leave Texas and go to Forks, Washington to visit and live with my father. I love my mom and step-dad but me staying here with hurt there lives. My parents are being as supportive as they can but I can see the strain on them. The reason the whole town doesn't know by now is because by the grace of god I haven't begun to show so much that I wasn't able to hide it. But now there are rumors going around about me and in a small town like this rumors mean everything. So you see I can't stay because my parents would be hurt by it.

So as I sat there packing my bag I looked around to my room for that last time. I missed my dad and I love him very much and I knew in my heart that he would be a great grandfather to my son I packed all my stuff in two duffel bag and still had a little room left over. I also took a small knapsack which I filled with snacks and cash to tie me over. Once I was done with that I sat down to write my goodbye letter to Reene and Phil.

_Dear Reene and Phil, _

_Please don't be worried or mad at what I am about to tell you and know that I love you with all by heart. I have decided to move to move to Fork to live with my dad. I love you both very much and you have both been very supportive but if I leave it will all be better. I don't want to ruin your lives with this mess I have gotten myself in to. I promise that I with call you as soon as the baby in born. Other then that you will not here for me. I you with all my heart._

_Sincerely, Bella_

After I wrote the letter I went out the door to hail a cab to take her to the bus station. Once I got there I bought a one-way ticket to Forks and sat there waiting for the bus that would take me to my new home for good. After waiting about a half of a hour my bus was called and she got on without a second glance.

About 2 hours in to the bus ride I started feeling strange and it turned out that my water was breaking. I went in to early labor on the back of a Greyhound bus siting in the backseat. While the doctors helped me deliver the baby in the backseat all that went through my hear was a song that I listened to long ago.

_**She wore a dress with cherries on it,  
Goin' somewhere where she'd be wanted.  
A town this small; all they do is talk.  
No wedding ring; chipped fingernail polish.  
She always wished that she could go to college,  
But some dreams fade: they just slip away.She started to show a few months ago an' she had to go.  
That's how she wound up...**_

On the backseat of a Greyhound bus,  
Head on down with the windows up.  
Starin' at the rest of her life.  
She never thought this would be the place,  
Where she would find her savin' grace,  
But she fell in love; she fell in love,  
On the backseat of a Greyhound Bus.

Oh, yeah, yeah

Moon was full, the stars were smilin':  
God has a funny sense of timin'.  
The baby came on the Interstate.  
Somewhere between Jackson and Memphis,  
She finally found what she had been missin':  
She cried and laughed, while the red lights flashed.  
Sweet baby girl: she looked into the face of a new,  
The face of a brand new world...

On the backseat of a Greyhound bus,  
Heart so full that it could bust.  
Starin' at the rest of her life.  
She never thought this would be the place,  
Where she would find her savin' grace,  
But she fell in love; she fell in love,  
On the backseat of a Greyhound Bus.

Sweet baby girl:  
She found a brand new world.

On the backseat of a Greyhound bus,  
Heart so full that it could bust.  
Starin' at the rest of her life.  
She never thought this would be the place,  
Where she would find her savin' grace,  
But she fell in love; she fell in love,  
On the backseat of a Greyhound Bus.

She wore a dress with cherries on it,  
Goin' somewhere where she'd be wanted.  
Hey, yeah, oh, yeah.

_**Backseat Of A Greyhound Bus By Sara Evans**_

As I recited the song in my head I looked down at my new baby boy who was laying with me in a hospital bed.

"Welcome to the world, Charlie Louis Swan." That was the last thing I said before I fell in to a happy sleep.

* * *

A/N: This version is not edited but I will repost it when it is!!

Read and Review!!

-JJ


End file.
